


Newt Vs Tommy - Tickling War

by princeofotps



Series: Newtmas One Shots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: "make me", Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Job, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Sexual Tension, Thomas is a competitive bastard, newt doesnt feel like hes lost, newtmas - Freeform, or does he?, smug thomas, tickling war, tommy gets his reward, tommy wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Newt knew this is what would've happened if Tommy won, he would've just forfeited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt Vs Tommy - Tickling War

Thomas breaths out heavily between laughs, "Sto-stop newt you- you win, sto-"

Newt replies easily, "Make me."

He doesn’t expect Tommy to surge forward and join their lips together. It takes a second for Newt to react, but when he does he kisses him back powerfully.

It starts off innocently enough but it quickly becomes all teeth clashing, tongues colliding and moaning into each other’s mouths without shame. After both suffering so long from built up sexual tension, this kiss feels like a godsend. It only stops when Newt reluctantly has to pull back for a proper breath.

He finds his hands are settled against the older boys hips. There's definitely no more tickling happening.

Tommy smirks smugly "I win," he says breathily.

Tommy wins. Tommy definitely wins. Newt is beyond okay with that. He can barely get himself to remember, what the point of the war was again?

When they go back to kissing Newt struggles to see how it is that he lost? If this is losing, he doesn't ever want to win.

Thomas is a competitive bastard.

Thomas sits up and arranges his course work that’s on the coffee table in front of them. He starts his homework as if what just happened was perfectly usual. Newt on the other hand can’t wrap his mind around it; he isn’t able to move from where he sits stiffly.

" _Tommy_ -" Newt started, his voice strained and low.

Thomas puts his pencil down and turns towards the boy next to him. Newt stares into Tommy’s eyes unable to pry them off until the other boys mouth is opening to speak, he internally curses himself for how his eyes are drawn to his pink lips. Thomas’ glance too is drawn to Newt’s lips remembering how they felt against his just moments ago.

Newt makes a throaty noise interrupting the silence, which startles Thomas, he watches as the blondes face blushes a pretty red. It looks good on him.

Thomas notices the very obvious bulge in Newt’s shorts, which brings his attention to the tightness of his own pants. Newt realizes the same, blushing a shade darker at the attention he’s receiving.

"So... what do I win?" It’s Tommy who breaks the quiet this time.

Newt swallows hard.

He moves closer to the brunette without breaking eye contact. Thomas wets his lips in anticipation for what's to come.

Newt pulls him closer by his hips before positioning their bodies so that Thomas is laid out in front of Newt with his legs either side of the blonde’s hips. Newt is sitting on his knees between Tommy’s slender legs.

Newt pushes up the older boys shirt and starts to caress his chest, Thomas makes an obscene noise at the touch. He looks up to him through his eyelashes, kissing a trail down his chest slowly while wholeheartedly enjoying the sounds coming from the other boy’s mouth.

He's never seen Tommy look this wound up before, and it’s because of him. Thomas' chest is spotted with moles that stand out against his pale skin, the sight of it all makes Newt's pants that much more restricting.

He kisses to the waistband then pulls his shorts down to his thighs. Now he's lying with his shirt pulled up, shorts just above his knees and his boxers still covering him.

Newt mouths mercilessly at the silky fabric covering his hard on. Thomas moans huskily at this, which only further encourages the blonde. He pulls down the boxers in question just enough so that his penis springs free. Newt pauses to look up to Tommy who's chewing on his lip feeling very exposed. The younger boy runs his hands down his thighs tentatively, Newt smirks at him and Thomas looks to him with lust filled eyes. He licks his lips at the sight.

When Newt takes him in his hands Tommy knows he isn't going to last long, not with the way he's being stared at. He’s being watched like he's the most beautiful thing Newt has even laid his eyes on. The fair-haired boys slow strokes bring out all kinds of explicit noises from Thomas, which is what Newt is trying to do. He loves the sounds he’s making, he loves that he’s the one making him feel this good. He wants Thomas to be loud, to hold nothing back.

Newt presses kisses teasingly over his thighs, with a hand caressing his chest. Thomas thrusts into Newt's hand trying to get more friction.

"Newt pl-please," This is apparently what he’s after because he takes Tommy into his mouth a moment later.

Thomas lets out a loud moan, panting Newts name eagerly.

"Ummmf- New-Newt feels s-so _good_ ," Newt doesn't think he's ever heard Tommy's voice sound this good before.

He runs his tongue along the boy’s length, reaching a hand to pinch Thomas' nipple. Tommy swears that his eyes actually roll into the back of his head.

Newt takes as much of Thomas into his mouth as he can, his short sharp breaths tell him that the boys close.

"Newt- _Newt_ I'm- _uhh_ " The brunette tries to warn him but is stopped by the sensations taking over his body.

Newt’s mouth doesn’t leave his member until his brought right over the edge. A wave of pleasure crashes through Thomas' body.

"Uhh- _Newt_ " Thomas moans without holding back, this sends the blonde over the edge, he comes without being touched.

When Thomas has rode out his orgasm fully Newt pulls off him. He grabs the tissues on the coffee table and cleans them both up. He tucks Thomas into his boxers and pulls up his shorts. 

Thomas looks out of it, his cheeks are pink and his smile is contagious. Newt grins at him.

"You know Tommy, if I knew that's what would happen if you won well… I would've just forfeited," Newt tells him truthfully; Thomas laughs at him pulling the younger boy to lie down next to him.

Newt falls asleep with Thomas' arms wrapped securely around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback!


End file.
